User blog:Tehblakdeath/LightStone Tops - Best Character Per District Per Arc
The title doesn't make a lot of sense, I know. Essentially, I classify Luke's games as falling into three categories: the Original Era (300th-302nd), the All-Star Era (325th-327th), and the Warfare Era (398th-401st). Thus, this rankdown chooses the best male and female in my opinion from each era. However, in order to be diverse, representatives HAVE to have originated in that era. This means I can't choose Josef Wilder for his actions in the 400th as my Warfare Era representative, although I CAN choose him for his actions in the 400th as my Original Era representative. Sounds weird, is weird, but I'm weird. Fuck it. Here we go. Oh, and because Districts 0 and 14 didn't exist until the Warfare Era, they just get god himself to replace their lunaiis. Reasoning District Zero Males Julian_.png|N/A Julian_.png|N/A Topher2.png|Warfare Era (401st): Topher Celene, 0M I don't think picking Topher is going to be a huge surprise to anyone. I've praised Spork Man constantly since our introduction to his character, and while he's in a pretty stacked District, I still believe Topher's humour edges out the others. As for those others? I first eliminated Fenrir due to a lack of screentime and developed personality. As much as I enjoy the Amarths, Fenrir is simply too weak against the others. After that, I then eliminated Todd Evans due to a lack of attachment to his character. I finished by eliminating Solar, as I genuinely preferred Topher's humour and managing to bumble his way to the end over Solar's strategy of being a rebel and hiding for about 90% of both games. Unless I just don't remember a cool Solar moment. Oops. Females Julian_.png|N/A Julian_.png|N/A AeliaFreedome.png|Warfare Era (398th, 400th): Aelia Freedome, 0F This one is also not a huge surprise, as Aelia is easily the most complex and rounded character between the Zero females. When you're pitting her against Rosalina, who exists mainly to let Caspian betray and murder her, and Bailey, who I genuinely don't remember even existing, she has little competition for the title of the best. "But Blake!" I hear you cry. "What about Zamara?" You argue. Yeah, sure, Zamara's cool. I like her. I just like Aelia more. Sorry, bro. District One Males Elvis_Alexander.png|Original Era (300th, 400th): Elvis Alexander, 1M (stacked lineup) Austin.2.png|All-Star Era (327th): Austin Aitken, 1M Cullinan_Beryll.png|Warfare Era (400th): Cullinan Beryll, 1M The original District One males are a very stacked lineup. I mean, you have the first tribute to be betrayed in the series in Elvis Alexander, who would come back to be very powerful in the 400th. You have the insane and dark Dragon Lord, who mutilated the shit out of, uh, Woody Chopper, I think. Yeah, I fact-checked myself, I'm right. Anyways, and you also have Topaz Grace, the first Career winner and the first Capitol favourite to pull out the elusive W. However, what makes me gravitate to Elvis more is just the additional screentime he gets thanks to the 400th. Topaz is cool and all, and I love the gore Dragon has, but in the end, Topaz has a one-story, no followup necessary arc, and Dragon can get a little over-the-top at times, whereas Elvis was robbed in both of his games by mere seconds. The All-Star Era's One males are also a formidable lineup, with Cole Harrison, Ruben Samej- er, Karma Blood, Warwickite Jewelly, and Austin Aitken all amongst them. The first elimination is easily Warwickite, as he simply does the least in comparison to the rest as a character. He's swiftly followed up by Karma, who gains the edge mainly because I preferred his tandem death with Hatch. This leaves Cole and Austin, and between them, Austin just has a more developed arc, despite his winning arc also suffering from the similar issue I have with Topaz', and I'd argue most of us are probably more attached to him in comparison. Finally, the weakest set of One males comes in the Warfare Era, where Trevor Gold is easily knocked out for being forgettable, before Jake Locketback follows him out for the same reason. My tributes were allies with him and the only thing I remember about him is stabbing Fenrir, who I liked much more. Sad. This leaves Mercury and Cullinan, and the iconic foot-fighting of Cullinan is what edges him over the surprisingly cut arc of Mercury. Females Astrid_Bellia.png|Original Era (300th, 327th): Astrid Bellia, 1F Glique_Dumofitz.png|All-Star Era (327th): Glique Dumofitz, 1F Anais_Morrisa.png|Warfare Era (399th): Anais Morrisa, 1F Compared to the One males, the early One females are all fairly forgettable, and the only reason Astrid wins is because she actually garnered the votes to return over Raven and Diamond. It's the same with the All-Star era females, as Glique gains the edge for her iconic scene with Dragon at the conclusion of the bloodbath in the 327th. Artemis is only notable for being Topaz' daughter and not much else, I'm pretty sure Skylar doesn't even exist, and Kate was, while certainly an antagonist, a much more mean-spirited one than I'd have liked. Thankfully, the Warfare Era picked up the slack. While Valencia definitely gets cut first between these four, the rest all have decent arguments to make it to the top, but in the end, my edge goes to Anais for being not only a victor, but one hell of a deadly one at that. District Two Males Drewsiff Bloodwonky.png|Original Era (302nd): Drewsiff Bloodwonky, 2M Hatch_Scright.png|All-Star Era (325th, 327th): Hatch Scright, 2M SilveWisp.png|Warfare Era (401st): Silve Wisp, 2M Much like our early One females, the early Two males are also not very memorable, and I only gave this to Drewsiff because I like his name. The All-Star Era is where Two males packed their punch, however, as while Julian is, much like Valencia, easily cuttable, Yuki, Hatch, and Jeffrey are all iconic Two males who have their arcs cut short at the end of a blade. In the end, though, Hatch gets the edge for his returning performance, even though I still have nightmares about Yuki's death in the 400th's Death Duel. Molten metal to the face...fuck. The Warfare Era also didn't hold back with the Two males, and all of them pack punches. However, Luigi and Hammer both get cut early for being a Mario brother and a bad pun respectively. This leaves Rodeo and Silve in the running, and as much as I love Rodeo's humour, I much preferred Silve's arc and motif of wills to live. He's still one of the deepest characters in the franchise. Females Pansy_Costella.png|Original Era (301st, 400th): Pansy Costella, 2F EllaMassey.png|All-Star Era (326th, 327th): Ella Massey, 2F Carmine_Morrisa.png|Warfare Era (399th, 400th): Carmine Morrisa, 2F See Original Era Two males. Pansy wins because she returns unlike the other two. In the pool of All-Stars, Jerica and Teresa both don't do much in their games, meaning they can easily be cut with little hassle. Between Chloe and Ella, it comes down to who has a more constructive arc, who's more entertaining, and who has the more impactful kill count sponsored by James A. Janisse of Dead Meat fame, and those factors all lead to Ella pulling ahead of Chloe. Carmine is actually a name I remember, so she wins by default. Seriously who the fuck is Ena Shea and what the hell did she even do. District Three Males Marcio_redge.png|Original Era (301st): Marcio Redge, 3M Wario_Wade.png|All-Star Era (327th): Wario Wade, 3M Shuppet.png|Warfare Era (398th): Shuppet Jorravaskr, 3M The early Three males, much like the early One males, are all extremely iconic. Noah is the only tribute to be killed via an arena hazard that is present from the start, Marcio is the first impact winner (as in, having an emotional, impactful arc), and Courage...well, I can't think of good things to say about Courage because I'm still pissed off you guys voted him into the 400th over Shuppet, like, what the actual fuck, his arc was concluded in the 327th when he ASKED to be killed by Watt and Annabeth, please for the love of god stop voting him. Anyways, this edge goes to Marcio due to his win, over Noah's lack of combat success. I actually really enjoy all the All-Star males from District Three too. Chip and Elecc are a funny tandem (and that taser kill is still iconic, Chip!), Rebel is a great, self-made creepypasta tribute, and Wario goes through a complex arc about betrayal that Blade later goes through as well, in a sense. Wario gains this battle due to me enjoying his arc overall quite a bit more, however. As good as the Rebel Groots pasta is, and as iconic as the taser kill is, and as great as Elecc's name is, the arc just objectively trumps it all. Reminder to edit in later: Why Shuppet deserved to make it into the 400th. Also Caspian is the only other one who even held a candle to Shuppet for me. Females Syren_Song.png|Original Era (302nd): Syren Song, 3F Watt_Chargy.png|All-Star Era (326th, 327th): Watt Chargy, 3F Jayda_lunaii.png|Warfare Era (401st): Jayda Idylwyld, 3F I like Syren mainly because you just wouldn't expect her to be successful - and lo and behold, she isn't - despite being a Career. She also has a good, if short-lived tandem with Topaz and I ship that hardcore. Marcunia can suck it. Worst ship. /s I enjoy Annabeth and all, too, and I guess Vision and Elecctronny also exist, but let's get real: Watt is the most iconic victor in probably the entire series. There's a reason she's involved even long after her win in the LightStone universe's story. I think there's still more to be revealed throughout WoTHG about Watt, and I think we'll be very excited to see how it turns out. If Luke didn't have that planned, I guess I just gave him an idea. Or forced him into something. Not sure about which it is. Also, who can compare to Jayda? Really, none of them can. Sombra may get lit on fire and all, and Iris and Ziya sure do exist, but Jayda fucking came out of NOWHERE to win. Nobody expected her to pull out a W, despite her gamemaker connections. That's a true hero. District Four Males Flick_Rivers.png|Original Era (300th): Flick Rivers, 4M Ryan_Marine.png|All-Star Era (326th, 327th, 400th): Ryan Marine, 4M Dylan_Murrow.png|Warfare Era (400th): Dylan Murrow, 4M When picking between the District Four males, it's pretty hard in every era. As for the Original Era, you have Flick Rivers, the iconic first runner-up in the series who was absolutely robbed of a return in the 327th by Ryan's popularity and in the 400th by Trident slipping past everyone else's mind. You also have Cody Freshwater, who was, if my memory serves well, the only Career to make it to the top 10 and never kill. Finally, you have Trident Bekke, the suave charmer who, despite his lack of screentime, managed to be funny every time he showed up. As much as I like Trident, though, and as much as Cody is a statistical anomaly, the fighting prowess and constant robbery subjected to Flick makes him the winner for me. The next set of males is still stacked, with Giller McFish and Wayne Defleckt both foiling as two sides of the same coin, Ryan Marine being an absolute legend for character development and arcs, and Percy Grace's rivalry with his sister Zia in the 327th, which in it of itself may have been worth an entire novella. However, when you stack up the individual accolades and accomplishments between all of them, Ryan is the only one who really has a noteworthy resume, even if the others are still good characters on their own. Honestly, every Four male is really stacked in character and potential, with the exception of Kaye, who was, if I'm honest, not much more than a stereotypical Career. The rest of the Warfare males, however, all have pretty decent contention for the title. Pompeii Vulcan, the favourite who quickly became everyone's prediction for next death thanks to his arm being dismembered. Dylan Murrow, who had an entire arc chasing down Caspian, only to lose to the eventual victor in their final battle. Nikki Heart, the mute with a, well, heart of gold. All three of these have some good arguments for them, but in the end, I think the game-long arc with Dylan and Caspian forces my hand into picking Dylan over the others. Females District_4_female.png|Original Era (302nd, 327th): Swatty Lakeside, 4F Fressa_Saltie.png|All-Star Era (325th, 400th): Fressa Saltie, 4F Scarlet_Avalon.png|Warfare Era (398th): Scarlet Avalon, 4F Whereas the Four males are extremely memorable in every arc, the Four females kind of get the short end of the stick. Kaylay generally does nothing except for killing the other half of Jobarg and, much like Sombra, burn alive. Wari killed another fantastic tribute only to be killed immediately afterwards by Mark Haulk due to her cockiness distracting her. She was even described as useless by the other Careers. This should mean that, no matter what, the title should go to Swatty, and it does in the end, rightfully so, as she became the third-placer in the 302nd, dying to the victor, Topaz, and also did fairly well in the 327th where she was also killed by a victor. The All-Star Era suffers from similar issues to the Original Era Four females, as despite the iconic names listed, I also struggled to think of why I should care for some of them. I immediately knocked off Nymph as she's much more memorable for me outside the series, compared to within it, and thus, in order to avoid inevitable bias, I knocked her off early. Much like Percy before her, I followed up by knocking out Zia as I feel Percy is a stronger character of the two siblings in comparison. That left me with Fressa and Seafoam, and let's get real here: not only does Fressa have 8 kills, making her one of the deadlier tributes in the series, but she even killed Seafoam, who, may I add, has no kills in the series. It was never a doubt that, even despite a poor 400th performance, Fressa would win this era. This leaves us with the actually stacked cast of Four females: the Warfare era. You have a lot of hard choices to make here, although thankfully we're graced with one easy one, which is knocking out Sheol, who honestly does absolutely nothing in the 400th that makes her worth a damn as a character. To be perfectly honest, Sheol has always struck me as an attempt to make Trick Treat 2: Electric Murderaloo, which failed miserably. This leads me to having three hard spots left: Scarlet Avalon, the mother who genuinely deserved way better than she got, Mizu Fall, the insane Bitey McBitebite girl who I don't really know how to describe aside from absolutely bonkers, and Mario Firth, who I remember really enjoying, but I don't remember any specific details about. Mizu takes the first fall as I didn't genuinely find her too entertaining despite that seemingly being her purpose as a tribute, and because I don't remember any specific moments, I followed up by - painfully - cutting Mario to leave Scarlet as the r.obbed g.oddess to win the Warfare Era. District Five Males Watt_powers.png|Original Era (301st, 400th): Watt Powers, 5M Kodai_.png|All-Star Era (325th, 327th): Kodai Hitogoroshi, 5M Johnathan_Mikeal.png|Warfare Era (398th, 400th): Johnathan Mikeal, 5M Let's get real again: when comparing the Original Era Five males, who is even notable here? Trenton gets a kill, sure, but what personality does he really have? I remember nothing of him, which includes not even remembering that he got a kill in the first place. Tameo is only notable because his name rocks. This leaves us with Watt, who, although pretty much worthless in the 301st, is a much more fleshed-out and developed character thanks to Sebastian in the 400th. Speaking of Sebastian, he was also in a bit of contention for the All-Star slot: in fact, three of the four Five males in the All-Star era were contenders for my favourite. Woody Chopper, who I mentioned earlier with Dragon, is actually the only one who isn't a contender - shocker, right? He's only notable for that exact purpose, actually: being mutilated by Dragon. As for the contenders? Philo was the gentle giant who was heavily associated with Train McBridge and being a dynamic duo in the 326th. He was an adept peacemaker and I really enjoyed his presence, however "purple" it may have been. However, that same lack of edgic meant I had to cut him. Sebastian was a lethal killer, although his pitiful performance in the 325th compared to audience expectations means I couldn't truly consider him for this slot. That left us with Kodai. The man, the myth, the fucking ICON himself. I can't begin to describe how helplessly gay I am for pineapple boy, and honestly, he deserves it. The last set of Five males are a pretty "eh" group, if I'm honest. Clark doesn't amount to much in the 399th, Seth kind of blends in with Dean in my memory, and Nicholas absolutely failed me miserably. This leaves me with Johnathan, who was an absolute chad and died for his allies twice. He genuinely deserved to win and I really loved his character arc. We remember. Females Trick_Treat.png|Original Era (302nd, 327th, 400th): Trick Treat, 5F MissRandomStuff.png|All-Star Era (325th): Missy Randos, 5F Corin_Greer_d5.png|Warfare Era (401st): Corin Greer, 5F Swift Twirpshkin? Allie Costigan? Who? I only know Trick Treat. The lethal powerhouse of insanity herself is undoubtedly the Original winner for the Five females. Only tribute to die in multiple unconventional fashions, actually: two suicides by falling and a training mishap murder. Good stuff from her, and perfectly in-character too. Similar story to the Originals with the All-Stars. Obviously, the victor is going to take the crown here among an obscure Female Arena death, an obscure Bloodbath death, and the fucking definition of purple edit in the series in Augusta Winters. "Marcia was quite upset as the two had grown close." Do you remember this? Because I sure don't. THREEPEAT OF OBSCURITY. THREEPEAT, EVERYONE. Corin is the only notable name in the Warfare cast. She wins by default. Moving on. District Six Males Illegal_Drugs.png|Original Era (302nd): Illegal Drugs, 6M Blade.png|All-Star Era (327th, 400th): Blade Spectrus, 6M Buck.png|Warfare Era (398th): Buck Rockwell, 6M Similar story to the Five females for the early Six males, to be brutally honest. Xavier Woods is simply not memorable in the slightest, and Plasma was right when she said Cosmo had terrible hair. Illegal Drugs, however? Not only the second-best name in the series, nor the best case of being so terrible he's good, but he's a fucking chad and a half. I love Illegal and he deserved better. Make him legal. You see, the All-Star Era was cruel to Six males: you have four of them, right? But here's the thing: all four of them are fascinating, fantastic characters who I love more than anything. Zak is fucking nuts and probably did unspeakable things to Eleith in the Death Duel (to the extent that, much like Dragon, it somewhat sickens me), not to mention his other victims. This unspeakability is kind of what kills him from gaining the spot, though. Zak is pretty good on his own, but the problem is that he's only truly compelling when with his sister, Mimic. That leaves us with Wolbert, Train, and Blade. From here, I honestly just have to call out my own nepotism and give it to Blade, as much as I like the others: he may have started the fourth-place "curse" that's now just a trend for Luke to do, but damnit if he wasn't compelling while doing so. I think his arc in the 327th with Ryan was fascinating and a great analysis on betrayal, which was a leitmotif he carried into not only the 400th, but also WoTHG. Blade for Hall of Fame. As the All-Star Era was cruel to me, the Warfare Era was generous, as Buck is really the only contender for this spot. Stario's cool and all, I guess, but he's only memorable because of another character, that being Trick Treat. Julio and Armando simply don't ring bells to me. Buck, meanwhile, had a great revenge arc with Shuppet and Banette and seems to be a fascinating morally grey character coming into WoTHG. Females Bluffy.png|Original Era (302nd): Bluffy Silvestein, 6F Alissa_Metal_Beam.png|All-Star Era (327th): Alissa Metal Beam, 6F Amore_Madness.png|Warfare Era (398th, 400th): Amore Madness, 6F I think the District 6 Females in the Original Era have a lot of similarities: they're pretty unmemorable. Belladonna is understandable, considering she was a bloodbath death. However, despite the fact that Luna Fern was able to place 5th in her original games, I still remember absolutely nothing she did. This automatically means I default to Bluffy as my pick, who places 6th in the 302nd and is actually really memorable for her actions and personality. In terms of the All-Star Era, we've got similar circumstances: Eleith is only really notable for the atrocities she suffered due to Zak, and Blondie genuinely does nothing but temporarily capture Watt. This leaves us with Mimic and Alissa, and honestly, Mimic does waaaaay less, meaning that in my eyes, Alissa is much more deserving to take this crown. Of the Warfare Era, I remember very little about Rosalie, which I guess makes me somewhat like a tribute, as they remembered nothing about her either. Oops. Out of the three I have left, I just...kinda like Amore the most, I guess? I dunno. Lavender and Kennedy are definitely more important characters, but I just never found myself attached to them. District 7 Males Edmund.png|Original Era (300th): Edmund Everton, 7M Shade.png|All-Star Era (325th, 327th, 400th): Shade Spectrus, 7M (stacked lineup) Axel.png|Warfare Era (400th): Axel Alex, 7M I don't think the Edmund pick is a massive surprise. He's genuinely an iconic victor as the first in the series and while he doesn't have much of a story, he's also a Hall of Famer. Compare that to the bland Ransom Overman and the kid who literally only got to the end because he was not a threat, and in my eyes, it's not a big hot take to pick Edmund. The All-Star Era is where this gets ridiculously difficult. It's not even funny how hard it is to make a choice here; Mist Scorchil, an iconic victor whose storyline is dominant and strong throughout the franchise; Shade Spectrus, who kicked off the Spectrus line and their era in the LightStone universe; Frade Spectrus, the vengeful brother who sought to honour his fallen sibling at any cost necessary; and Hybrid Three, who...well, okay, I just really like Hybrid but I'll admit he's nowhere near as iconic as the other three. In comparison to Mist, Shade, and Frade, though, I decided to go with the character who has the most screentime of any other, and in this case, this goes to Shade, who has three games of screentime and a lot of broken hearts club meetings. Hey, uh, 7M Warfare Era? Corin called. She'd like her status of being the only non-irrelevant in a Warfare Era cast back. Oh, you can split it with Axel? Are you guys sure? Alright, got it. Got off the phone with District 5. Axel Alex wins it. Females WillowFirethorn.png|Original Era (302nd, 327th): Willow Firethorn, 7F Marcia.png|All-Star Era (327th): Marcia Callamezzo, 7F Fiora.png|Warfare Era (398th): Fiora Waltz, 7F Willow is another non-shocker. May-Ann generally doesn't contribute to the plot of the series and Nastya was a...well, nasty person. Also, what kind of fucking last name is Gushkin? Jesus. Anyways, Willow. Yes. Marcia is also pretty predictable. Chumps and Maple aren't anything more than a couple bland "scary killer" footnotes, although I prefer Chumps because she actually got kills (even if she's still just...chump change), and Voolia is just too innocent and unnoticeable to truly gain my attention in the ranking. By process of elimination we're left with the most complex of the All-Star Seven Females in Marcia, and my personal pick for the best of the bunch. The latter set's a little more tricky. I instantly cut Amethystia as I'm just not super big on her character, but from there I had to make a few hard choices. I decided first to eliminate Elia due to a lack of longevity despite my love for her, and then essentially flipped a coin on if Arbor or Fiora would take it because I just couldn't decide. The coin landed on heads, which meant Fiora, the "head of House Waltz", would take the crown here. To Be Reasoned Josef_Wilder.png|Original Era (301st, 400th): Josef Wilder, 8M Rufus_Silks.png|All-Star Era (327th): Rufus Silks, 8M Banette.png|Warfare Era (398th, 400th): Banette Tsukonogami, 8M Avatar-111.png|Original Era (301st, 327th): Cashmere Prada, 8F Avatar-7.png|All-Star Era (325th): Catalina Tweed, 8F Aisha_Hakeem.png|Warfare Era (398th, 400th): Aisha Hakeem, 8F Hunter_Hayes.png|Original Era (302nd): Hunther Hayes, 9M Jake_Price.png|All-Star Era (325th, 327th): Jake Price, 9M Lyman_.png|Warfare Era (398th): Lyman Milton, 9M Plasma_Periman_.png|Original Era (300th, 400th): Plasma Perimen, 9F Vera_.png|All-Star Era (326th, 400th): Vera Luchabra, 9F Azalea_finch_2.png|Warfare Era (399th, 400th): Azalea Finch, 9F Vlad_Rockford.png|Original Era (302nd, 327th): Vlad Rockford, 10M Kwartz_N.png|All-Star Era (325th): Kwartz Diodin, 10M Stephen_Star.png|Warfare Era (398th): Stephen Star, 10M AmaryllisBlackberry.png|Original Era (302nd, 400th): Ellis Blackberry, 10F CassieLexys.png|All-Star Era (326th, 400th): Cassie Lexys, 10F Takeko.png|Warfare Era (401st): Takeko Zhou, 10F Darker_Horrfi.png|Original Era (301st, 327th): Darker Horrfi, 11M (stacked lineup) Zippy_Oakster_.png|All-Star Era (326th): Zippy Oakster, 11M Crimson_Typhoon.png|Warfare Era (398th, 400th): Crimson Typhoon, 11M Mondi_Bakerman.png|Original Era (300th, 327th): Mondi Bakerman, 11F Flippy_Twinmind_.png|All-Star Era (326th): Flippy Twinmind, 11F RavenNight.png|Warfare Era (398th): Raven Night, 11F Exolian.png|Original Era (301st, 327th): Exolian Dynamite, 12M Soot_Dustcloud.pgndcjvl.png|All-Star Era (327th): Soot Dustcloud, 12M (stacked lineup) Ash_Vile.png|Warfare Era (401st): Ash Vile, 12M Ameryllis_Silvermoon.png|Original Era (300th, 327th): Amaryllis Silvermoon, 12F Thalia_Combe.png|All-Star Era (325th, 400th): Thalia Combe, 12F ToniaZaella.png|Warfare Era (401st): Carey Brand, 12F Ice_Hunts1.png|Original Era (301st, 327th): Ice Hunts, 13M Acheron_Bane.png|All-Star Era (325th): Acheron Bane, 13M (stacked lineup) Luxio_Sertralium.png|Warfare Era (399th): Luxio Sertralium, 13M (still pissed no 400th) Kiara_Mitchell.png|Original Era (302nd): Kiara Mitchell, 13F Piper_Quinn_.png|All-Star Era (325th, 327th): Piper Quinn, 13F Zoey_Proasheck.png|Warfare Era (398th, 400th): Zoey Proasheck, 13F Julian_.png|N/A Julian_.png|N/A Luxray_Meganuim.png|Warfare Era (399th, 400th): Luxray Meganium, 14M Julian_.png|N/A Julian_.png|N/A AmayaLovelace.png|Warfare Era (399th, 400th): Amaya Lovelace, 14F Ramon_constancy.png|Original Era (301st, 327th, 400th): Ramon Constancy, CM Olympic_Oblado_.png|All-Star Era (326th, 400th): Olympic Oblado, CM ("stacked" lineup) Iggy_coupe.png|Warfare Era (399th): Iggy Coupe, CM CassandraOracion.png|Original Era (302nd, 327th): Cassandra Oracion, CF Isolde_Blair.png|All-Star Era (326th): Isolde Blair, CF Flame_Vapore.png|Warfare Era (399th, 400th): Flame Vapore, CF Category:Blog posts